


Selfie Queen

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [97]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Briar Rose playing with Eames's phone. She's got it in camera mode and is taking pictures of things. She crawls on top of a napping Eames which wakes him up just as she snaps a photo 2 inches away from his eyeball. The intensity of the flash causes him to yell. After, he scrolls through the photos she took and loves them, even if they are blurry.





	Selfie Queen

When Briar Rose figured out how to use her parent’s phone, Arthur and Eames thought she would want to play games on them. When Edward was younger, he sometimes played whatever app Arthur had on his phone or watch videos on Eames’ but Briar Rose had different interests.

Much like Eames, Briar Rose loved to take pictures. Of herself. She would sometimes take Eames’ phone and after unlocking it, she would take pictures of Caramel, or Woody or of Phillip and Edward. When she figured out the self facing camera, however, she became her favorite subject.

She would take full body images of herself in her latest outfit in her full length mirror. She would take pictures of her shoes and then the selfies. She would take pictures of her hair, of her face and she would pose and pout and smile. She took several dozen photos until she got distracted or bored and then return her father’s phone.

Sometimes, she liked to take pictures of her parents. She would sneak up on Arthur while he was holding Phillip on his chest and take pictures of them. She would take pictures of Eames while he was in the kitchen feeding Woody and Caramel. She would take pictures of them together talking, holding hands, looking at each other fondly.

One afternoon, while Phillip napped on his mat with Woody and Caramel, Arthur going to pick up Edward from camp, Eames fell asleep on the couch. Briar Rose had been quiet, coloring for a while until she got bored and decided she wanted Eames’ phone. She found it on the coffee table and after opening it and taking a few pictures of herself, she took a picture of Eames napping. She then decided she wanted a better picture of her father and she carefully began to climb on top of him.

Eames was a sturdy sleeper. He always had been, even when the kids were babies. When it was his turn to take care of Phillip, Arthur had to wake him or he had to have the monitor on full volume beside him. So he felt his daughter’s initial weight on him but he didn’t stir and only gave a grunt. It was only when he saw the blinding flash of light in his eye that he was startled awake. The first thing he did was shout in surprise, then he heard Briar Rose giggling and he sat up, feeling Briar Rose slide off him as he blinked repeatedly, trying to not see spots.

“Why did you do that?”

He rubbed his eye and Briar Rose looked at him and said,

“You have pretty eyes dadda.”

“My flower, you blinded me.”

“Sorry…”

“No harm done…I can see again. Sort of.”

He rubbed his eyes again until the spots began to fade and he began to see again.

“Don’t do that anymore, okay?”

Briar Rose nodded and clutched Eames’ phone in her little hands until Eames asked for it and she hesitantly gave it back. Once Eames could see again, Briar Rose went back to coloring as Eames slowly got to his feet and looked over at Phillip, making sure he was fine before he went to get a drink. While in the kitchen, he opened his phone and checked the gallery, wanting to delete that up close of his face and after he found it, he deleted it and then noticed all the other photos.

More than half of them, were blurry and lower than his point of view, so he recognized that Briar Rose had taken them. But there were some cute ones, especially of his daughter taking selfies, mimicking his own facial expressions when he took pictures of himself. He laughed when he saw the tons of pictures of Woody and Caramel and he smiled when he saw the ones of him and Arthur. He deleted all the blurry ones, useless to anyone but kept all her good ones.

He had to show Arthur later and then they had to check his phone too since Briar Rose often took both their phones.


End file.
